


Music from the mind

by Drakolyn



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Poetic Language, Romantic Fluff, SO, first fic on AO3, much fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakolyn/pseuds/Drakolyn
Summary: Amadeus is at practice, playing whatever music his mind wills him, when a certain lover of his decides to come and listen...
Relationships: Morty/Amadeus Wolfgeist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Music from the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work I'm posting here, please comment if you like it, I'd appreciate it !

The low echo of sound reverberated through the grand halls, the wide stage, and even downwards, through the depths of the building itself. Music, ethereal and dreamlike, spilled from the stage, overflowing like water in a rain-soaked lake.

It was dead silent around the auditorium, none of the inhabitants of the building around. The only sound was the music, which was less of a sound, and was more compatible to weather. It consumed the floor at moments like these, as the apparition that dwelled within this room played.

He was alone, and so he practiced, long, twisted fingers smoothing against ancient ivory. His figure was slumped in a way so that it twisted in and out of view, on the like between visible and invisible. He almost shuddered with each note, soft hues pulsing up his form, warm red rhythmically flickering through cooler tones. His from shifted, as if his own creativity and rhythm were displayed on his ectoplasmic skin.

The music was hollow, not quite sad, but more muted. It was like a slow throbbing pulse, each note slowly sliding over the other, deep and rich, and yet soft all the same. It was not a vibrant song, nor the most coherent. The apparition just played from his own memory, from his own pathos and cognition. He was playing his subconscious thoughts as a sound, wistful dreamy thoughts of nothing in particular.

The music of his dreamlike state was abruptly broken, but only for a moment, as a sound like brisk wind happened. Another spirit dispersed itself like vapor through the wall, before forming itself and curling into an empty chair in the front. It was the color of a glowing sea at night, rich and blue, with an otherworldly glow to it.

The pianist stopped suddenly, shifting into a solid state and then jerking and twisting to the audience of one.

“ Who is it now, disrupting me with such uncivil entrance?!-...” His voice was a roar as he snarled, twisting and arching like a dog on its hackles, a cobra primed to spit venom.   
And then his voice fell, petering out, until just a low sigh where words once rang. “ Oh… it's you, dear. I’m sorry for shouting, but do you really have a need to be here now?”

The blue spirit was silent for a moment, before smiling, face bright and beaming.   
“ I could hear you playing, dear, I could hear your emotion and muse and wished to come listen. Perhaps you will throw a match into my muse’s kindling for creativity, if you would let me listen to this melancholy phantasm of a song.” He said, voice high and energetic, speaking in a way that only a writing soul would speak.

For a moment, you could hear the pianist mutter under harsh and hissing breath, his tail coiling around his seat as he thought. But then he sighed, and adjusted himself comfortably once more. “ Fine. I know you, I couldn’t stop you even if I wished to. Listen. I don't mind you listening, as we are kindred souls, both lost to the whim of our muses, and tied together through their yearning.”

A soft tittering laugh echoed from the other, “ You speak well, love…. Please continue on, for your dulcet playing so deeply enraptures and bewitches my mind ...” He curled up into his seat as he spoke, twisting into a bundle of tail and limbs. 

With a grunt, the pianist turned back away, smoothing down his hair and clothes before shutting his eyes slightly, and running his fingers across the keys. His velvety lavender tail coiled and constricted his bench as he thought, it's long massive form almost wagging to some unbeknownst rhythm. 

And he began to play again, slipping into his dreamlike trance once more, nearly becoming one with the notes which were so rich and thrumming, a reverberating and undulating tone. It was almost keening, yet not for anything in particular. It was like the wind and the night had become one, and now drifted as sound through his keys.

The blue spirit contentedly twisted and shifted in his seat, vibrating and twitching with a whelming flood of emotion. How rare it was to see the other so content, so lost in a stupor of dreams. It was blissful and milky as a moment, a rich contentment that permeated the room. Oh, how the other’s music told a story, but one that could not be shared with words.   
A story that could be described as so many emotions at once, like the sensation of waking from a long dream, and having the void consume said dream. Of waking and forgetting a moment so lovely. This music was that dream incarnate. 

After a moment of listening, he shifted, and floated himself closer to the other. “ I know you are busy, but may I sit next to you while you play, my dearest…. I feel so contented during moments like this, I wish to spend them closer to you…” He spoke dreamily, mind lost in the moment.

A second went by.

“ Of course, sweet one, of course. You are an exception to my formal disdain.” The pianist’s tail flicked, and coiled around the other, dragging him close, and twisting around him tight. Sitting him down next to himself, the musical spectre then continued to play such deeply resonating notes. His lavendery tail constricted slightly around the other, as if attempting to hug him without the use of arms.

Shifting into the bulk of the hug, the blue spirit smiled, and drifted into daydreaming. His lover’s music was like an embrace, and like the night, rich and cold, and yet enthralling and deeply warm. The vibrations from the piano shuddered through his body, and he couldn't help but lean into the other’s body. He spoke, voice low and soft.  
“ I love you, I really do…I love moments like these were time seems fit to stop and you become one with your music, playing your soul… I love you, dearest muse.”

The pianist chuckled, and stopped playing. “ If I bring you so much joy, I am pleased. You are my better moments, the soothe to my lonely burning mind. I play softly and more truly because of you, you haunt my dreams and fill my desire to play such sonorous tunes. I love you, I love you…” He twisted around the other, and just sat in the silence. 

And yet it did not feel silent, as their emotion sang out.


End file.
